Why I Hate Frogs
by Avareldaiel
Summary: A story of two sisters who go to Hogwarts, meet new friends, discover a prophecy and why mom was right when she said not to pack frogs in your suitcase.


Disclaimer: We do not own anything of J.K. Rowling, so please don't sue us. We're just a few slightly insane people writing a story for our entertainment. Anyway, look at out adorable faces.You can't see them? Well, just pretend we're smiling! Ok? OK, see you in court! ;) I wrote this story along with some help from my friend Veronica and Michelle. ;) don't kill me for that! If you want to ask questions or you want to talk, you can reach me on AIM or e-mail. It should be listed in my profile. Alright, now you can read.  
  
Chapter 1-The Same Old Dream  
  
Harry woke up with a jolt, hitting his head on the bedpost, to the same frightening and strangely comforting dream. As he rubbed his head, still half-asleep, he tried to think of the dream. He was standing in the middle of a large room in shambles with three people by his side. He recognized two of them as Hermione and Ron but the third, remained a stranger to him. She was a beautiful young woman with hair down to her shoulder blades and intense eyes that looked determined. The three of them had their wands raised and were chanting spells but he noticed that it did not seem to have an effect on the man who held Harry captive. The man held Harry in a firm grip squeezing him so tight he could swear he felt his life slowly drain out of him. He tried struggling but it got him no where. He heard the man say the words that determined the death of his mother and father years before. Suddenly there was a flash of green light and that was all he could see. He had again woken up at that point with a searing pain in his scar. Harry realized he must have been talking (but more likely screaming) in his sleep for he saw Ron rubbing his eyes as he rose out of bed. "Harry that must have been a frightening dream for you to scream so loud...You woke up the whole house with that bloody scream." Harry realized that was true as he saw the whole Gryffindor boys' dormitory either tossing in their beds restlessly or mumbling something to each other about how they could never get enough sleep lately. Harry, embarrassed, mumbled an apology to them and flopped back on his bed. Ron eagerly pressed Harry for details about the dream and all Harry could say was "There-"and he forgot the dream once more. "Ron, I can't remember now." "Alright," replied Ron sounding a bit disappointed, "you sure you don't wanna tell me? Harry replied honestly "I can't remember, I told you" "Well," said Ron with a hint of playfulness in his voice, "It must have been something freaky to wake you up so. I don't know about you but the only thing that could make me scream so loud would be if I saw Hermione in a dream. He said shivering, "That girl does scare me so. Anyway, Good night Harry." And with that he closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Harry laughed quietly and smiled at his sleeping friend and whispered, "Perhaps you're right." And along with Ron went back into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Harry ate silently as Hermione talked about today's lessons and how they should have studied harder and so on. As Harry expected, Ron joined in and told her to shut her mouth and that he quite frankly didn't care about his exams and classes and such. Normally, Harry would have also joined in at this point to stop their bickering, but he didn't. Ron and Hermione turned to Harry slowly and Hermione piped up and said "What's wrong Harry? You don't look in the best of moods today." At this point Ron snapped at Hermione and said "Well, maybe if you weren't so annoying, He wouldn't be in such a bad mood today." Ron's remark set Hermione and him back into their argument until Harry spoke with a bit of confusion in his voice. "I had that dream again." "What dream?" said Hermione stopping her argument with Ron and now sounding perplexed. "I've been having the same dream lately. It's always starts out and ends the same way but it seems to get more vivid every time. The thing is, I forget the dream as soon as I wake up." said Harry as he ran his right hand through his black hair. "That is peculiar," said Hermione, "Do you think it means anything?" "No, it's not important. It's just a dream." stated Harry. He paused for a moment and then in an attempt to make the morning more cheerful, "Ron says I woke up the whole boy's dormitory last night!" Ron laughed at the memory and added, "Yeah, you should have heard it Hermione. I've never heard anyone scream that loud before; I mean, what dream could be so scary? Unless it was about you or something-" For that, Ron received a sharp elbow in his side. "Ow! He exclaimed rubbing his side, "I was only telling the truth!" Hermione just rolled her eyes and was about to say something smart back when some owls flew into the dining hall. Harry saw one owl swoop towards where the three friends sat and saw it was Pig. "Oh no, Pig's here." said Ron with a trace of anxiety in his voice, "Mum must have finally heard of the whole troll in the bathroom incident- what a great joy." He added dully. Well, as luck would have it for Ron, his mom had not heard about it but instead brought news neither good nor bad. "Dear Ron," he read aloud, "we have news.blah blah blah. A close friend of mine is moving to Britain, and is going to put their children in Hogwarts with you. They are the same as you and thus will be attending second year with you since they already know much of witchcraft already. I expect you to be friendly to them..From, Your Father." Ron just stared at the paper with open eyes. "Uh.." was his only response to the letter. "I wonder what they're like." "Well, you won't have to wait long. We're going back home in three days." replied Hermione with a smug smile on her face. "And you think you're smart." Ron scowled and turned back to his breakfast.  
  
As soon as classes started, Harry was so busy trying not to mess up his spells; he forgot about the dream and the day became any other normal day. Harry was dreading doing back to the Dursley's for the summer and wished he could stay here at Hogwarts longer. Well, he thought to himself, "at least they don't know we can't use magic off of school grounds." And he let himself grin, even though he had to quickly subdue it after Professor Snape saw him grin. The rest of the time the three friends had at Hogwarts were uneventful. Eventually, they went home and said their final goodbyes. Hermione looked about to cry, but she didn't. Even as Harry climbed into the car, he already felt a pang of sadness and longing for his friends. Even though he didn't know his friends felt the same way. 


End file.
